Chocolates, Hiccups, and Surprises
by LunarCat713
Summary: Fay gets the hiccups and in order for Kurogane to help him to get rid of them, he has to surprise him. FayKurogane


Chocolates, Hiccups, and Surprises

A roar followed by what can only be interpreted as 'hyuu' sounded from the living room. Syaoran and Sakura were setting the kitchen table when a white blur followed by a black blur raced into the kitchen and around the table, along with the two kids who were carrying on like this was a normal occurrence.

Only when a small, white bunny-looking creature jumped into the circular blur did it actually stop. Mokona had landed on Kurogane's head and was loudly exclaiming that 'Kuro-daddy' was flirting with 'Fay-mommy'. Kurogane growled and turned his attention onto his new target by trying to grab the little creature, only to be thwarted by said creature jumping from his head into the arms of Fay.

Fay smiled that way-too-innocent smile of his which earned a growl _and_ glare from Kurogane. Sakura's announcement of dinner distracted them from their little game. Mokona's happy cry of 'yay' mixed with Fay's remarking that it smelled delicious easily drowned out the 'tch' that came from Kurogane.

Once the 'family' was tucked into dinner, things quieted down. Unless you count the random poking from a certain mage to a certain ninja quickly followed by the latter's swipe that always missed the formers head as he ducked. After clearing all the dishes and table, Sakura and Syaoran went outside with Mokona to search for clues leading to the princess' feather while Kurogane went to sit on the couch to tend to his sword.

Fay was still in the kitchen, surprisingly quiet. Kurogane quickly took notice of this and glared at the kitchen door suspiciously. A quiet Fay was never a good sign. After listening for a few minutes and only hearing a faint clatter, Kurogane got up and silently made his way towards the kitchen. Upon looking in, he saw Fay leaning over the counter.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane's sudden voice made the mage jump a little. He turned around to face the ninja, innocent look ready on his face. "Nothing, Kuro-puu!" He said, but knowing full well that the other man wouldn't buy it. When Kurogane's frown turned into a skeptical look, Fay knew he couldn't keep from annoying the man. "Really, Kuro-tan, I'm being honest! Does this face look like it could lie to you?"

Kurogane let out a scoff at that question. He knew the mage was doing this to annoy him, but he played along anyways. He'd never admit to anyone that he came to not only deal with, but sort of enjoy these games he and the other man constantly played. Hell, it took him forever to even realize it himself let alone acknowledge it. "Even if you act innocent you look guilty. So what are you doing?"

Fay blocked Kurogane's attempt at looking past him at the counter. His face took on one of mock hurt. "Why, Kuro-wan, why would I hide anything from you?" Fay just _loved_ it when he could get to Kurogane like this. If it was anyone else, Kurogane would not hesitate to scowl and use force to get the information he was looking for. However, when it came to him, Kurogane humored him with the witty comments that always found themselves being thrown back and forth.

Kurogane moved forward until he was standing right in front of the mage and crossed his arms. He didn't have to be this close to see the amusement in the other man's eyes. And he was sure his own amusement would be detected by the mage somehow. He has that uncanny ability to see through the ninja's seemingly harsh manners. Kurogane 'glared' until the other man heaved a very over-dramatic sigh.

As soon as Kurogane walked up to him, Fay had formulated an idea in his head. Hiding his smirk, he sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Can't hide anything from you can I, Kuro-puppy." He couldn't suppress the small laugh at the face Kurogane made when Fay called him 'puppy'. "If you must know, I'm…"

Kurogane blankly watched the other man give his act. But when he suddenly stopped, supposedly for dramatic reasons, he raised a brow at him. "…eating chocolate!" Kurogane blinked at the man for a moment. "Eating…chocolate…?" "Eh…yah!" "Why would you hide the fact that you are eating chocolate?" He said the word chocolate as if it were a cursed word. Chocolate may as well be cursed, as far as he was concerned. He simply hated sugary foods.

Fay ignored the question and turned around to pick up the plate before turning back to Kurogane and offering him the chocolate. Although he knew Kurogane wouldn't take the chocolate, he pushed the plate into his face. The ninja gave out an aggravated sound and backed up from the smell of sugar that was invading his senses. "Why the hell would I want chocolate? Keep it to yourself, you damned mage." Instead of pouting at Kurogane like he normally would have, Fay smirked. Evilly, I might add.

But, alas, poor Kurogane didn't see this because he had turned to leave the kitchen. But, he didn't quite make it there. Before he had taken his second step away he was tackled from behind. Giving off an uncharacteristic 'oof!' he landed with a psycho magician attached to his back. Turning his head to yell at the idiot to get off him, he found something being stuffed into his mouth. And again, the smell of sugar invaded his senses, along with the taste. After swallowing he glared at the other man and yelled at him to get off.

Fay simply giggled like a lunatic and hugged the man under him even tighter. Somewhere in his head he heard himself thinking that he had gotten himself hyped up on sugar, but he ignored it in favor of further torturing his big puppy under him. "You ate chocolate! Kuro-sama ate chocolate!"

"I did not, you bastard! You forced it in my mouth!" After a few moments of struggling, Kurogane managed to twist himself so that he was laying on his back rather his stomach. But now the only problem was that the mage was not only still latched onto him, but he was now straddling and _pinning_ him down to the floor. Realizing this and how close Fay's face was to his own, made him freeze. And, worse, he could feel the heat forming on his face.

"Hyuu! Kuro-rin is _blushing_!" Fay couldn't help but grin at the man under him. He just looked so cute when he blushed. And to see him as anything else other than angry or scowling was _very_ rare. Not to mention that he actually had him in this position. Kurogane was at his mercy! "Ooh, Kuro-muuuuuu. You look cute when you blush, did you know that?" And then when Kurogane started to stutter he definitely couldn't, wouldn't, hold back the laughter. But, suddenly that laughter was cut off very quickly, surprising them both.

Kurogane's embarrassment had turned into anger when the mage started laughing at his expense, but, luckily for him, that laughter was cut short. He looked surprised for a second before he smirked, looking smug. While the other man was still surprised he pushed him off and backed away. "Served you right, idiot."

Fay looked at Kurogane. "But-" He tried, and was again interrupted. And, while being in a sugar caused hyper-ness, that only made him laugh. And so he sat there on the floor laughing and hiccupping while the ninja looked on in a mix of amusement and annoyance. "Kuro-pon! Help!" The mage finally whined. "I can't-hic-breath!"

Kurogane looked at the other man while he sat hiccupping and laughing. "Well you laughing isn't going to help. There are many tricks you can try..." Kurogane trailed off, tapping his finger to his chin and looking thoughtful. "But should I tell you?" When the mage's attempt to pout at him was ruined with a hiccup almost made him laugh. Almost… He finally took pity on the man. "Try holding your breath."

Fay had counted to three when he was cut off by a hiccup. "Not working!" He whined at his companion. He watched as Kurogane got a cup of water and offered it to him telling him to drink it tilting his head down. He tried and brought his head back up. Six whole seconds had gone by before he to hiccupped again. He pouted the best be could and looked up at Kurogane. "That's not work-hic, either!"

Kurogane frowned at the man on the floor. 'Well, at least he's not laughing.' He thought. Although it didn't seem to slow the hiccups at all. He went on trying different ways he knew of to get rid of hiccups, but so far none of them seemed to work. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kurogane stood in front of the still hiccupping mage who was now sitting at the kitchen table. The defeated pout on the man's face was highly amusing for some reason. And before he could stop himself he let out a small chuckle.

Fay was silently praying for the hiccups to stop when he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see Kurogane's small smile quickly turn into a scowl. He smiled at the other man through his hiccups. "Kuro-hic-i, did you just-hic-laugh?" "No" The growl in Kurogane's voice made Fay start laughing, thus, making the hiccups worse. Fay let out very loud whine that ended in a hiccup.

Kurogane stared at the other man until he realized what he was doing. He turned his head away, frowning at himself. He turned back when he heard the mage sigh and slump against the table. At his sad look, Kurogane couldn't help but honestly feel sorry for the man. Suddenly, he thought of one more trick. But how could he do it? The other man wasn't that easy to surprise and he didn't scare easy, either. However…

Fay had his head in his arms when he felt Kurogane walk up to him. "Close your eyes." He lifted his head up to see Kurogane looking serious. "What?" "Just do it!" Kurogane's sharp command caused him to slightly frown. "Oook…" So he did as he was told and waited to see what Kurogane wanted him to do next.

Kurogane waited until after the other man hiccupped again before suddenly pressing his lips to the mage's for a couple seconds before drawing back just as suddenly. He watched as the mage's eyes shot open in surprise as he leaned back a little. Those sapphire eyes locked onto his immediately.

Fay looked into those fiery-red eyes of his companion. All that processed in his mind was that Kurogane, the harsh ninja, had kissed him. And that he liked it… He knew that he enjoyed Kurogane's company and loved to tease him and all, but he never really thought about him like that before. Fay leaned forward a little, unsure if the other man would turn and leave him there or not. Not sensing him move, Fay leaned in even further towards Kurogane, their faces only an inch apart.

Kurogane thought that the mage would make a joke out of the kiss, but after he just stared at him he figured he freaked the man out. However, he started to move towards him. He didn't know what he should do, but he really didn't want to move. He watched as the other man leaned in further, their faces close now. He wouldn't think that anyone could…love…him, much less like him for anything other than a companion. He was always cold towards everyone. But, he had to admit, that he felt some protectiveness for the princess and the kid. And for the stupid magician, too.

Since Kurogane hadn't moved away from him, Fay closed the short distance without hesitance. At first their kiss was light, as if testing each other. Kurogane pressed into the kiss a bit and Fay responded by putting his hands on the back of his neck to lean into him. Kurogane put his hands on Fay's waist to pull him in even more. After a few moments, the two broke the kiss and pulled apart a little.

Not one to show emotion, Kurogane was pretty embarrassed with himself. Clearing his throat, he stepped back from the other man. "Well…Your hiccups seem to be gone now." He looked everywhere but at the other man. In the silence he started to feel awkward and was about to say something else, what he wasn't sure, but anything, when he heard a small 'oh' from the mage in front of him.

Fay wasn't sure what he liked best, the kiss itself or the fact that it was the ninja who was showing something other than anger or aggravation towards him. Either way, he was enjoying the moment. But then Kurogane pulled from him looking a little nervous and embarrassed. Seeing that look on his face made him want to laugh, and he almost did but Kurogane pointed out that his hiccups were gone. 'Wha-' "Oh" 'That's why he kissed me…' He was starting to doubt the kiss and the ninja's actions when he saw the grin on Kurogane's face. He frowned questioningly but before he could say anything Kurogane grabbed his wrist and pulled him into him and kissed him once more.

Kurogane could tell from the other man's face that what he said had made him doubt the meaning of the kiss. Although the kiss _was_ to stop the hiccups, the second kiss was more. Not believing how stupid the other man could be to not see that he couldn't help but grin as he grabbed the mage's wrist to pull him in and kiss him to show what he actually meant. He could feel Fay's smile through the kiss, and that only made him smile, which made Fay's smile grow. That just gave him access to his mouth, which he took willingly. Although, he couldn't help but frown when a certain taste processed his brain. Something sweet…His frown vanished as his brows went up in recognition. 'Chocolate…'

Fay couldn't stop the smile, especially when he felt Kurogane smile. And then when he felt his companion's tongue slip into his mouth he was on the verge of laughing in delight. He felt a sudden pause in the kiss and then Kurogane pulled back. He tilted his head at him, waiting for him to say something. Kurogane looked at him with a curious expression. He watched with increasing interest as the ninja walked around him to the counter…And to the plate of chocolates! Fay raised his eye brows at his partner as he put a piece to his mouth and bit of a bite.

The ninja chewed in thought before nodding his head and popping the whole piece in his mouth. He then walked back his mage and kissed him again as he passed, making sure to push his tongue into his mouth so he too could taste the chocolate. As he exited the kitchen, he called over his shoulder. "You're right, chocolate isn't that bad after all." Fay watched as his ninja walked back into the living room to his sword. He didn't even realize he was grinning as he walked to the plate of chocolate and picked one up to bite off it. 'Yup, chocolate definitely isn't that bad after all, eh, Kuro-love.'

_Ok, since this is my first fanfic, I'd appreciate reviews so I know how I'm doing. Thanks!_


End file.
